


HoppsWilde: Blueberry and Carrot

by FurryCavour



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryCavour/pseuds/FurryCavour
Summary: Just another little story where Nick and Judy get intimate, but with a... slight difference.





	HoppsWilde: Blueberry and Carrot

If there was one thing Nick hated, it was being made to feel small.

He was constantly underestimated - literally looked down on - because of his species. Like most of the negatives in his life, he had gripped it in both paws and twisted it until it became an advantage. People didn't take him seriously until he had already conned them out of their money.   


But that was his old life. He was starting fresh now; new outlook, new house, new job (although he was still working on actually starting that one). Most importantly, he even had a new woman in his life.  An amazing woman. Someone who, for once, truly believed in him.

When Judy suggested they move in together, he jumped at the chance. Together they had found a nice place that suited both of them.    


Mostly.   


"C'mon, you stupid..."    
  
They had cobbled together their furniture and appliances from various sets intended for different animals, and everything was only approximately the right size. Some items were a little small, and others were slightly too large. The washing machine, for instance, fell into the latter category. And this meant the dials were slightly too out-of-Nick's-reach.   
  
Even on his toes, with his paws outstretched, he couldn't quite make it.  He huffed out a sigh.     
  
"Son of a..."   
  
Ears drooping, he relented. He went to fetch a stool he had come to refer to as the Step of Failure. He set it next to the washing machine and hopped up, muttering to himself as he adjusted the dials and set it going.

His ears perked at a sound, shooting up in an instant. Keys in the door.   


She's home!   


Resisting the urge to bound into the hallway, Nick sauntered towards the front door, a smirk forming by force of habit. The smirk melted away once he laid eyes on her, becoming a quiet, almost reverent smile. Twenty years as an unflappable con-artist, but damn, that woman did things to him.

The door opened and there she was, all four feet of her. Her tail wagged slowly, an obvious sign she was tired but happy to be home. The fading sunlight caught her blue uniform, her silver-gray fur, her beautiful purple eyes. Nick adored those colors. For him, they had come to mean home.   
  
Judy's pointed ears perked when she saw him waiting. "Carrot! Hey there!"

His green eyes were warm. "Hey, Blueberry," he said softly.   
  
Both nicknames had originally been mean-spirited. Nick's was cleverer, a simultaneous jab at both the vixen's uniform and her farming background.  'Carrot' was a lot less inspired. As a rabbit with ginger fur (and a taste for green clothing), Nick had been hearing people make carrot cracks about him his whole life. But insults had become pet names as disdain gave way to friendship, and... something beyond friendship. The nicknames meant a lot to the couple now.

Judy kicked the door shut behind her and strode up to Nick. "There's my cute little con-artist!"

Nick frowned. "C'mon, Officer Wilde. What'd I tell you about the c-word?"   


"Sorry, sorry." She picked him up at the hips - fingers casually digging into him - and lifted him up so they were eye to eye. He had long ago gotten used to how strong she was. That strength made the size difference a lot more workable. "How about... 'There's my smart, sexy boyfriend'?"

He smirked, laying his paws on her shoulders. "Yeah. That's better." He leaned in and they kissed. Even after all this time, Nick felt his heartrate pick up when their lips met.

God, this woman did things to him.   


They could spend long periods making out (and often did), but Judy was tired. She broke the kiss and shifted Nick around, hooking her arms under his torso and knees. He nestled his head against her chest with a smile. She walked him into the sitting room, her tail swishing happily.

"So," said Nick, "how did Zootopia's first ever fox cop find her day?"

"Same as all her other days: exhausting." Judy got to the couch and flopped backwards onto it, letting out a sigh. Like the washing machine, the couch was slightly too large; unlike the washing machine, this was more of a benefit than a drawback. "Today was rough. It's so hard to keep up with the Chief sometimes."

"Well," said Nick, sitting up, "he  _ is _ a cheetah."

"He sure is," said Judy miserably. She lay back, her head on the armrest and her eyes closed.

Nick was concerned to see Judy without her usual boundless energy. Being a dutiful boyfriend, he stepped up. He shuffled against her and began kissing her neck. "Mmm... Sounds like you might need some help relaxing, officer."   


She giggled, both at his offer and the feeling of his mouth against her soft fur. "Nicholas P. Hopps, you are  _ insatiable _ ."

"Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you started dating me." His small hands were already unbuttoning her uniform, moving down her shirt with effortless skill. "Bunnies are never satisfied."   


"Well..." She tilted her head to lick his cheek. "I try my best, don't I?"

"Yeah," he said, feeling every part of him - including the tips of his ears - get warmer. "You sure do."

He finished with her shirt, pushing away the sides to expose her torso - including her fantastically toned stomach. Instead of undoing her bra, though, his hands went back upwards. He laid both paws on her cheeks and kissed her. Judy happily returned it. She gently took hold of his ears and delicately rubbed his eartips with her thumbs.   
  
Nick let out a gasp, shivering. "God... I love how you do that."

Judy smirked. "That's why I do it, Carrot."   


They resumed the kiss. On balance, the only times they didn't keep up a constant back-and-forth were when they were sleeping or when their mouths were otherwise engaged.   
  
Nick relaxed, enjoying the sensations - Judy's soft lips against his own, her warm body under him, and her fingers on his sensitive ears.    
  
He had a long list of ex-lovers, but his experience was primarily casual. The one-night stands outnumbered the romantic relationships by a considerable margin. Sharing a bed (or couch) with someone like Judy was... different. Good-different. She was so sweet, so tender.   
  
He didn't let just anybody touch his ears.

As much as he enjoyed kissing her, he wanted to move on. The most strenuous thing he'd done all day was walk to the store, and he was still full of energy - energy he wanted to put to good use. His hands wandered from her face, moving down her neck to her bra.

He broke the kiss. "Want me to keep going?"

Eyes still closed, Judy made a show of thinking it over. "Hmm... Do I want my hot boyfriend to use his considerable talents to make me feel better?" She cracked open one eye, the purple sparkling. " _ Yes _ . Yes, I do."   


Nick returned her smirk. He reached down and - with a practiced motion - popped open her bra.  He let it slip from his hand to the floor, then leaned in, massaging her chest.

" _Ahh_... " Judy lay back as Nick's hands went to work on her breasts. "That feels great, Nick..."

"I aim to please." He went slowly, fingers caressing fur and flesh. "Let me know what you want me to do."   


"Can you... um..." Judy felt her cheeks flush, but not from Nick's touch. (Well, not just from that.) She wasn't completely inexperienced; she had found time for a few youthful romances when she wasn't busy chasing her dreams. But she lacked Nick's impressive record, and she definitely lacked his ability to be casually vocal about sex. In many ways she was still an innocent country girl. She smiled awkwardly and said "Can you, um... mouth...?"

He smirked gently. "Sure thing, Blueberry. I can mouth."

He leaned into her chest and licked her, instantly making her stiffen. He settled against her left side and went slowly, his pink tongue against her perking nipple. He knew how sensitive she was. He knew the exact level of gentle stimulation that made her shiver in pleasure.

"Oh, Carrot...  _ yesss _ ..." Judy was wordlessly glad she worked up the nerve to ask. She slid a hand to his back, just above his short tail, and gripped him tightly.   
  
He kept going, enjoying her taste, her smell, her little pants and whines of pleasure. But this was basic stuff. As much as he loved the quiet intimacy he could share with Judy, right now it wasn't enough. His body was getting hotter and hotter. This woman did things to him.

Nick brought his feet up to her belt and began to unbuckle it with his toes. This was an odd but useful skill of his that they had discovered one Sunday afternoon. Anything that sped up the process was welcome.   
  
Once her pants were  loosened, he hooked his toes into her trousers and underwear. Then he straightened his legs out, pushing them down - all the while never taking his mouth off her chest. Once he got her clothes down to her knees, exposing Judy's silver crotch, she took the initiative and shook her pants off with her ankles. They slid off the couch, and Judy rubbed her bare thighs against Nick.

She returned the favor, concentrating enough to reach over and unbutton his shirt. It was difficult - the buttons were tiny and it was hard to do anything when Nick's mouth felt so  good \- but true love finds a way. She finally managed to open out his shirt and slip a hand inside, rubbing the fur of his chest and stomach.   
  
Nick shrugged off his shirt, giving Judy full access to his torso. He shifted his focus to her other breast, always maintaining that slow, sensuous pace.   
  
Judy let out a contented sigh.  When she had her usual energy, she could  destroy Nick; pin him down and grind him until he melted. But on evenings like this, she was more than happy to lie back, relax, and let him take the lead.  He always knew what to do to make her feel good, sometimes without her having to say anything. She pulled him into an embrace, one hand rubbing his back while the other reached up to scratch the base of his ear. She was so thankful to have him.   
  
Nick was thinking similar things - but with Judy's arms around his body and her sweet flesh in his mouth, he was on a less abstract level. He was lost in the moment. Normally, Nick's mind ticked over constantly, always planning a job or preparing a schedule or obsessing over an anxiety. But Judy gave him something precious, something he had never found before. She gave him peace of mind. Her presence comforted him, soothed him. When he was with her, he could switch off his mind - and let wonderful, quiet pleasure seep in to fill the gap.   
  
After a few minutes, though, he was getting restless. Quiet pleasure wasn't cutting it. He wanted something louder. Giving her one last lick - slowly, taking his time with it - he pulled back. His voice was soft. "Keep going?"   
  
"Keep going." Her voice was gentle too, but he thought he heard an edge of command there as well. It wasn't just a confirmation - it was a request, an order. He smirked. He was happy to oblige.  
  
Wriggling free of the embrace, Nick started shuffling back. He took a second to pause at her stomach. It was one of his favorite spots on her body (alongside a few obvious choices). Her fur was especially bright and soft there, but right under it, he could feel the impressive power of her core muscles. As a fox, Judy was stereotyped as smart and sneaky - and she  was both those things, easily able to match Nick's con-artist cunning. But she was also amazingly strong, and no-one got to appreciate that as much as Nick. He kissed her bellybutton, making her giggle reflexively.   
  
Nick kept moving downwards. Finally, he arrived. He took a second to admire the view; the way the lighter-colored fur of Judy's belly stretched down to her inner thighs. Her legs were spread for him. Nick was struck by a realization. It was one he'd had multiple times already, but each time caught him by surprise. Judy Wilde wanted him to touch her. She wanted him.   
  
She actually liked him.

Judy noticed him pause. "Is something wrong?"

Nick smirked, back in the present. "Oh, no. No. Just... savoring the moment."   


"Right..." She wriggled her hips slowly. "Well, isn't there something else you could be savoring?"   


"Yes, ma'am."

Hands on her hips, he leaned down and gave her a wet kiss. She gasped, her toes twitching. Nick smirked, then settled himself comfortably, his lips on hers.    


Judy felt his tongue slip inside her and she shivered. None of her previous boyfriends had ever been this... attentive. Her earlier experiences were marked by the clumsy awkwardness of youth. But Nick knew what he was doing, and he did it well. And he always seemed to put her pleasure in front of his own. Judy shifted a little, focusing on the sweet sensations on her most sensitive spots. She brought her legs closer together, her thighs touching Nick's face on either side. She wanted to keep him there forever.   
  
Nick, for his part, would be happy to stay. He basked in her warm, welcoming scent. His tongue swirled and danced, touching all the places that made her gasp. He loved being here. He loved doing this. He loved her.   
  
He kept at it, pleasuring her, driving her wild. Judy's arousal kept building, her body getting warmer and warmer. Whimpers and pants slowly became moans and even growls as she increasingly surrendered to her lust. She planted one paw on the back of Nick's head and held him down, silently begging him to continue.   
  
Every motion of his tongue made her hotter. Judy was long past caring about her day at work, or for that matter anything else. The only thing she cared about was between her legs. All she had to do was open her body and enjoy herself.

When Nick unexpectedly gave her clit a long, slow lick, Judy's entire body stiffened. "Oh,  _ Ni~ick _ ... I can't take much more of this...!"  
  
Nick pulled back suddenly, freeing up his mouth. "Then maybe we should stop."

"W-wh...?" Judy opened her eyes, blinking. "No! Don't stop!"

"Seems like that's what you want, though."

"No, Nick!  Please , keep going! I'm so close!"

"Nah." He sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his paw. "No more Blueberry-tasting." Judy was halfway through a pitiful whine when he smirked and said "It's time to move on to the main course."   


Judy glared, but she couldn't hide how her ears perked. "I hate when you jerk me around like that!"   


"Hey, you know you love my charming wit."   


"Not when it gets in the way of... this!" She made a show of keeping her legs spread. "Shut your mouth and get back over here!"

"As you wish!"   
  
Nick quickly stripped off his pants and underwear, leaving both of them completely naked. It was Judy's turn to appreciate the view. Nick certainly hadn't been in bad shape when they first met, but the physical training she'd coaxed him into was already starting to pay off. His muscles were becoming more toned, more solid, more obvious.  Then, of course, her gaze wandered downwards...   
  
She smirked to herself. What a delight.   
  
What Nick lacked in size, he more than made up for in stamina - a tradeoff Judy made clear she was happy with, frequently and vocally. Rabbits were built to last for hours. If  neither of them had anywhere to be, he could prove that, and did. Long, joyful nights were spent in their bedroom, the world shut out, their focus on nothing but each other. The epitome of romantic unity.    
  
But sometimes they just fucked on the couch.  
  
Nick got into position, his hands on either side of her. He stroked the sides of her hips, a soothing motion that helped both of them stay grounded. "Ready when you are, Blueberry."   
  
J udy lay back, her eyes closed again and her hands massaging her breasts. "Do it, Nick," she breathed. " _ Please _ . I need you. Do it."

Nick had to suppress a shiver. Nothing made him more aroused than hearing Judy like that.   


This woman  _ did _ things to him!   


Slowly but deliberately, he moved his hips forward. With a quiet huff, he penetrated her.   
  
" _ Aaahh _ ...!" Judy let the wave of pleasure wash through her as Nick entered her. Her hands tensed against her breasts, her breath ragged. She loved feeling him inside her.

Nick, as ever, felt the same. Judy's body was heavenly against him. Like always. He went slowly at first, but soon worked up a rhythm, pounding his hips into hers.   
  
The living room was silent except for the grunts and gasps of the couple. They surrendered to their animal instincts, letting the sweet pleasure overpower everything else. The irony wasn't lost on them - how natural urges could still feel so good even during something nature hadn't exactly intended. They didn't care. The species difference was completely irrelevant to both of them by now. All they cared about was each other.   
  
Nick began to build up speed, gripping her hips tightly. His face screwed up in pleasure. Normally that kind of vulnerability embarrassed him, but not with Judy. He wasn't thinking about how he looked. All his attention was on how good each thrust felt.   
  
Heart pounding and breathing heavy, Nick gave himself to the moment. He was dedicated and relentless, giving his body what he craved. Satisfying Judy. His girlfriend, his vixen, his mate.  Every so often, her walls would twitch around him, massaging him . Judy kept up a gentle pressure, her thighs squeezing his waist very slightly.  
  
Judy loved the sensations, the fresh spike of pleasure every time Nick moved against her. She didn't need much more; not after the lovely treatment he'd already given her. She let out a low cry, eager to make sure he knew how much she was enjoying this.   
  
"Nick... Oh,  _ Nick _ , that's so good... yes..." She sighed, her eyes fluttering open. She reached up with one hand and brushed a finger under his chin. "C'mere..."

She guided him down until he was leaning over her, still fucking her with that steady rhythm. She propped herself up slightly so they could meet in a kiss. Nick  felt her tongue slip into his mouth and he shivered. One of his hands slid up her body, feeling her soft breast.   
  
At first, Judy kept her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks. But then she began to wander. One hand slid down his toned back, past his tail, and dug into him. She felt the muscle there, the motion as he fucked her.   
  
But her other hand moved slowly down his arm, her fingers caressing his bright fur. She came to his hand and took hold of it, their fingers interlocking. She squeezed gently.   
  
It was during that gesture, that little moment of true intimacy, that Nick came.   
  
" _ Hhmff _ ...!" His groan of pleasure was muffled by Judy's mouth. He  didn't quite relax - he kept up the motion, trying to prolong his orgasm for as long as possible - but he welcomed the sensation, surrendering to it.

Judy felt Nick's body shiver, followed by a familiar warmth. That was enough. With a twitch of her hips and a muffled yelp, she came too. Their bodies moved in perfect unison,  their lips pressed together as her twitching inner walls massaged his dick.   
  
Then, it was over. They both succumbed to the pleasant and all-too-familiar feeling of tiredness that followed.  They separated as Nick pulled out.  For a moment, they stayed like that - Judy lying down, Nick on his knees, both of them panting and sweating and catching their breath.

Like always, the separation didn't last long.   


Judy looked up at Nick, giving him a toothy grin. He returned it with a smile, tired but genuine.   
  
She picked him up under the arms and drew him in close. She gingerly touched her nose against his, a favorite habit of hers. "I love you, Nick."

He was almost too lost in her purple eyes to reply. "I, uh... yeah. Me too."   


She giggled, her fingers rubbing his back. "C'mon, Carrot. Say it."   


He smiled, relenting. He couldn't turn down any request from her. "Sorry. I love you too, Judy."

"That's it. Knew you had it in you." She licked his cheek, enjoying how he laughed at the sensation. "C'mere, hot stuff..."

She shifted on the couch, lying more on her side, and brought Nick in against her chest. She curled up her long legs, protectively encircling him. Her eyes were already closed.  
  
Nick scoffed lightly. "I guess we're taking another nap on the couch, huh?

"Shh..."   


"That's a yes." He craned up to kiss her cheek. "Well, you earned a rest, Blueberry. And I know you can't get comfortable without your sexy rabbit against you..."   


Judy smiled blearily, pulling him closer. "You know it..." Her voice grew soft. "Thanks, Nick..."   


He spoke gently, softly running his hands through her fur. "Hey, it's what I'm here for."   


"Snuggle-bunny..."   


"That's right."   


He felt her breathing even out and her heartrate slow. She held him tightly, her tail reaching around to cover him. Soon, he was trapped, surrounded by soft fox on every side.   


Nick sighed contently and let his eyes close.   


If there was one thing he hated, it was being made to feel small.   


But if meant he could lie like this - wrapped up with his vixen, protected from the world by his beautiful, strong girlfriend - then being small was a true blessing.   


**Author's Note:**

> Well, it took over a year, but I finally wrote some Zootopia smut. Sort of.  
> Honestly the size difference thing has always been a disincentive for me - I'm a lot more attracted to characters who aren't the size of literal rabbits - but this idea grabbed me. I wrote like half of it in one day, and finished it in about two weeks; an unprecedented burst of creativity for me. It's probably (definitely) been done before, but I got a kick out of it


End file.
